A backup or the process of backing up is making copies of data that may be used to restore the original data. Should a data loss event occur, the backup may be used to recover the original data from a time before the data loss event. Examples of data loss events include data deletion or corruption (e.g., natural disasters, fire, floods, earthquake, human error, software bugs, hardware failure, or software viruses). In the information management field, applications are often configured in a federated manner. Federated applications are configured with the ability to access information and communicate between disparate, semi-autonomous, and de-centralized data stores. Backup and restore of federated deployments can be done using a federated backup and restore architecture. Federated backup architectures divide backup roles into a primary role and a secondary role. The primary is responsible for starting the secondary on each node, assigning the jobs to the secondary, and monitoring the secondary's activities. The secondary performs the actual operations, such as saving the backup data on a backup store and indexing the backup data to enable the backup to be browsed and recovered by end users. Generally, each secondary works independently to enable the backup work performed by the secondary to be independently recovered. Accordingly, if a single secondary encounters a failure, end users can browse and recover good backups performed by a different secondary.